1372 DR
* Mirtul 27 Tilverton suffers an attack by the forces of Thultanthar in Mirtul. All that is left of the town is a dark, concave space filled with shadows and flitting regions of deeper darkness. * Chieftain Grguch of Clan Karuck, a rogue chieftain of Obould's horde attacks both the Moonwood and Mithral Hall's new eastern wall. * Marpenoth 2 Duneth Wharreil, the Archmage of Maerimydra is destroyed and turned into a Silverwraith by Irae T'sarran .. * Innovindil of the Moonwood and her pegasus steed Sunset are both killed in a skirmish with Clan Karuck on the western edge of her home. * Grguch of Clan Karuck, legendary among the Orcs of the north, falls in battle to Bruenor Battlehammer. * Belshazu was slain in the Abyss by the drow wizard Pharaun Mizzrym. * The Bhaalspawn Crisis comes to an end with Abdel Adrian rejecting the Throne of Bhaal and having the Evil God's essence being destroyed. * On Midwinter night, the god Bane returns to Faerûn, bursting forth from the skin of his son, Iyachtu Xvim. With his divinity restored, Bane quickly gains the portfolio of fear, restoring him to a Greater Power. One of the activities Banites participated in to mark the event was the rebuilding of Castle Kilgrave. * Eleasias 28 Lolth inexplicably falls silent, denying all of her worshipers spells. * The Shadovar melt large portions of the High Ice, causing wide-spread changes to Faerûn's climate and weather, leaving Western Faerûn beset by drought. * Tarsakh 30 Citizens of Neverwinter begin falling ill from a plague later known as the Wailing Death. Within a few tendays, most inhabitants of the city are dead or dying. * Eleint Gold is discovered in the mountains near Deadsnows. A gold rush ensues . * Flamerule 1 Wulfgar returns to Icewind Dale . * Elminster Aumar clashes with the Shadovar, opening a rift to Avernus in the process. By expending his considerable magical repertoire Elminster closes the rift, only to be taken captive by the ex-Archdevil Nergal. * Shieldmeet Otar, a young orc chieftain from the High Forest becomes the new Green Regent, much to the outrage of many influential citizens of Loudwater . * Kern Desanea, son of Tarl and Shal Desanea, the "Heroes of Phlan", recovers the Warhammer of Tyr. For assisting with Kern's quest, the legendary undead paladin Miltiades is restored to life by Tyr. * Retirement of Vangerdahast, leaving Caladnei as the sage of the Cormyrian court. * The Seraph of Lies infiltrates Thultanthar on a mission from his wicked master. He briefly gains control of the Karsestone, but is eventually foiled by the Harper witch Ruha. * The Treaty of Garumn's Gorge is signed, officially recognizing the Kingdom of Many-Arrows. It is the first ever Orc kingdom. * Brisk trade continues between Aglarond and Thay, despite Aglarondan wariness of the Red Wizards. * Hammer 1 The Netherese city of Thultanthar returns to the world of Faerûn and evil Archwizards begin an invasion of the realms. * Orcs leave the High Forest en masse, heading east for the Graypeak Mountains . * Return of the Archwizards series * War of the Spider Queen series * Elminster in Hell * The Orc King * The Summoning: References de:1372 TZ 36372